Haanikaarak Bapu!
by Daya lover
Summary: Urvi and Rhia, here is your birthday story!


**Urvi and Rhia - Please don't fight because of me! Sorry 🙏 I couldn't post the story yesterday because of my personal work so I hope you guys forgive me. Delayed happy 😊 birthday 🎂 to whom birthday was yesterday.  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I am going to write some flashbacks and some romantic moments of Praduyman and his wife**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Characters are :-**

 **ACP Praduyman** \- ACP of **CID Mumbai**! Father of ✌ sons. Loves his sons alot! Praduyman is a very strict and very loving father for his sons and he would do anything to keep them happy 😁!

 **Abhijeet** \- Elder son of ACP Praduyman raduyman. Abhijeet has a younger brother and Abhijeet loves his brother more than anything. Abhijeet would do anything to keep his father and brother happy 😁!

 **Daya** \- Younger son of ACP Praduyman. Daya has a elder brother and Daya loves his brother more than anything. Daya would do anything to keep his father and brother happy 😁!

 **Even the CID team is in this story!**

 **Title - Haanikaarak Bapu!**

 **Here the story starts**

In a awards ceremony, the host of the ceremony was announcing **the best CID officer 👮 of the year,** the host ask

Host - Can you guys guess who is the best CID officer 👮 of the year?

There was silent for a while and the host say

Host - It's a tie... And the best CID officer 👮 of this year is **Abhijeet Satam** and **Dayanand Satam** from CID Mumbai!

There was grand clapping 👏 for them and Duo went to the stage and got their awards and medals from their seniors! The Mumbai CID Team was very much happy 😊 for their seniors and mostly for their boss **ACP Praduyman**. ACP Praduyman was in tears of joy and proudly. On the stage, Abhijeet was giving a speech about his journey of CID and working with his own father, then Daya gave a special speech about his training when they were kids and then they say that they dedicated their awards and medals to their father and CID! All the officers were impressed with their speech and clap 👏 for them. In the Satam's house 🏡, Daya and Abhijeet were sleeping 😴 and Praduyman was looking at his sons and smiling. He was very much proud and lucky 🍀 to have sons like Abhijeet and Daya. ACP Praduyman went to his room and sit on the bed and see there was a photo of his family. ACP Praduyman remembered the day when his wife said that he was soon going to be a father.

 **Flashback start**

It was Friday night 🌃 and Praduyman came home 🏡 from his duty. Praduyman got fresh up and changed his dress and went to kitchen where his wife was heating up the food 🍲. Praduyman hug her from back and keeps his head on her shoulder and starts to kiss her neck and say

Praduyman - I love you very much **Uma**

Uma smile and say

 **Uma** \- I am glad that I got you in my life

Praduyman - Hmm... Thank you for coming into my life

Uma - Same to you too!

Praduyman start to kiss back of her neck and Uma stops him and move from the kitchen to set the table. Uma say

Uma - Praduyman, you sit I will get the food 🍲

Praduyman hold her hand ✋ and pull her to him and see into her eyes 👀 and both were lost with each other and Praduyman kiss her lips 💋 and Uma also responded with love and after 🔟 minutes they separate for breathing and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Why are you so much happier today?

Uma - Just like that

Praduyman - I know that you are happy because of something else, come on say me

Uma - No Inspector Praduyman Satam, no CID work in the house 🏡 that also with your own wife

Praduyman - Say it or else you will see the other side of your husband in the bed and you know what I exactly mean to you

Uma smile and take his hand ✋ and keep it on her stomach but Praduyman was completely confused 😕 what his wife wants to say to him and he ask

Praduyman - Are you having stomach problems?

Uma - No!

Praduyman - What? I don't understand anything

Uma - How many years we are married now?

Praduyman - ✌ years!

Uma - Try to guess Praduyman

Praduyman - I can't Uma so you say it (giving up)

Uma - Praduyman Satam get ready for disturbs between us

Praduyman - Who is coming to our house 🏡? (scared)

Uma laugh 😂 seeing Praduyman's expression and Praduyman say

Praduyman - Say, who is coming home 🏡? When are they coming home 🏡?

Uma - It would take few months to come to our house 🏡

Praduyman - Then why are you saying that now

Uma - Praduyman please try to understand my signals

Praduyman - Say who's coming home 🏡?

Uma - Who is inside me and my stomach

Praduyman - What? (Shocked 😲)

Uma - Did you get it now?

Praduyman - No!

Uma - Praduyman, get lost I can't give you anymore hints (angry 😡)

Praduyman - Why are you angry 😡 on me now?

Uma - Sorry, from today you have to adjust with my mood swing and food 🍲 craving for next 🔟 months

Praduyman - 🆗! (still got getting her point) But why for 🔟 months?

Uma - I am going to get fat and ugly

Praduyman - You are always beautiful for me no matter what

Uma - Even if I get big stomach

Praduyman - Uma, what is going on with you?

Uma - I am Pregnant with your baby 👶 inside me

Praduyman - Really? (surprised and shocked)

Uma - Yes, we're going to be parents soon

Praduyman - When did you come to know about this?

Uma - This evening

Praduyman sitting on his knees and kiss on her stomach and say

Praduyman - I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms and don't give troubles to your mom because I can't see her in any pain or trouble

Uma smile and say

Uma - Praduyman get up and we have to have dinner, I am very much hungry

Praduyman get up and kiss her on her head and hug her and say

Praduyman - Thank you for giving me this wonderful gift

Uma - Thank you for this gift

Praduyman - Come on let's have our dinner

Praduyman helps Uma and they have dinner and then Praduyman clean up everything and they went to sleep.

 **Flashback end**

Praduyman was smiling thinking about his wife and he was lost with another memory of his life and family

 **Flashback start**

It was Saturday afternoon, Uma was 9 months pregnant and Praduyman was totally with her. Uma was glad that Praduyman was with her fully. Praduyman was reading his newspaper 📰 and Uma was resting her head on his shoulder and keeps her hand on her belly. Praduyman kiss on her head and smile and keep his hand on her belly and say

Praduyman - I can't wait to see you

Praduyman feel the kick and smile and kiss on her belly and see Uma and kiss her lips and ask

Praduyman - Do you want something to eat or drink?

Uma - No, I don't need anything

Praduyman - I am prepare lunch for us

Uma - Let me also help you

Praduyman - No need. You stay here and don't get down from the bed

Uma - 🆗!

Praduyman went to make lunch. After 20 minutes later, Praduyman hear Uma screaming so he went to his room and see Uma was holding her belly and she was sitting on her knees and Praduyman went to her and ask

Praduyman - Uma, what happening to you? (panicking)

Uma - Praduyman please take me to the hospital 🏥

Praduyman - Why?

Uma - My labor pain has started, and I can't bear the pain aaahhh

Praduyman takes Uma to hospital 🏥. In the hospital 🏥, Praduyman was waiting in the waiting room. After 45 minutes later, a nurse came with a baby 👶 and give to Praduyman and say

Nurse - Congratulations, you are father for a baby 👶 boy 👦

Praduyman was lost in his baby 👶 son and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - How is my wife?

Nurse - She is totally fine and you can see her in few minutes

Praduyman - 🆗!

Praduyman gives the baby 👶 to the nurse. After 🔟 minutes later, Praduyman went to Uma ward and see his wife and smile. 5 minutes later Uma wake up and see Praduyman was looking at her with full love and Uma ask

Uma - Boy 👦 or girl 👧?

Praduyman - Boy 👦

Uma - Name for him?

Praduyman - **Abhijeet**

Praduyman take his son from the cradle and give him to Uma and both say the name in the baby's ear.

 **Flashback end**

Praduyman smile remembering Abhijeet and Uma happiness together. ACP Praduyman was the moment when Uma said him that she was pregnant again.

 **Flashback start**

It was Monday morning, Abhijeet was sleeping 😴 in between his parents and Praduyman was hugging his son. Abhijeet was holding Praduyman's hand very much tightly and sleeping. At 6am 🕕 Uma wake up and went to the bathroom. Praduyman wake up and see Uma was not in the bed and then see Uma coming out of the bathroom and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Are you 🆗?

Uma - Yes, I think Abhijeet is going to get someone to play with him

Praduyman - You are **Pregnant** again? (shocked 😲)

Uma - Yes!

Praduyman hug her and kiss her on the head.

Flashback end

ACP Praduyman was laughing remembering when he said Abhijeet that he is going to be a elder brother and Abhijeet was jumping like he got some 🆕 toy to play with him. Daya's birth was life changing for him and Abhijeet. When Abhijeet was 6 years old and Daya was 5 years old they lost their mother. Uma died because of high fever. After that incident Praduyman started to be a strict but loving dad with his sons. Praduyman start to send his sons to shooting classes and some other extra classes to make them ready for CID! Praduyman always use to get angry 😡 both of them miss a day of practice and he use to yell at them but afterwards he would say sorry to them. When Abhijeet was 15 and Daya was 14, Daya and Abhijeet got kidnapped and the kidnappers were asking heavy amounts of money 💵 and to release some dangerous criminals! Praduyman had no other choice and did what the kidnappers said him to do but at the last moment he changed the plan. In the kidnapping place, Daya and Abhijeet were finished with their work and called Praduyman and said him to come with a CID team. All the criminals behind the bars, Abhijeet and Daya got a bravery awards from government and Praduyman was damn proud of his sons. That night 🌃, he took the kids to a small dhaba where they always eat with Uma! Years went by and when the first day came for Abhijeet to join CID and Abhijeet was scared but he joined the CID and Abhijeet was actually very much enjoyed the first day of his 🆕 job and Praduyman was satisfied that Abhijeet was settled in his work. Praduyman damn scared when Daya joined CID because Daya was stubborn that he does not want to be CID officer 👮 but right now when he sees his Daya he feels proud of him.

 **The End**

 **Urvi and Rhia, I hope you guys like it. I know that it is not like you guys think but I tried my best!**

 **Sorry for spelling mistakes!**


End file.
